Career's day
by twice the rogue
Summary: This is my first fic so please review. a short silly flic about some of our beloved xmen when they were teenagers having career's meeting's, what did they want to be before they knew they were mutants?Its a laugh and has emma frost gambit and beast.


Disclaimer: Yes the x-men are mine. Just kidding I don't own the x-men and do not intend to make any profit from this story.

Setting: okay this is just a short silly flick it takes a look at some of our beloved x-men when they were teenagers, on their careers day cue scary music.

**Career's day**

BEAST 

Oh my stars and garter's it's my turn next thought Henry McCoy as he sat waiting to go into the career's advice office.

'Come in Mr McCoy'.

Flinging his rucksack over his shoulder he stood up and walked in taking the seat that was offered to him by a short mousy haired woman: who in turn took a seat on the other side of the desk.

She smiled at him 'Mr McCoy our resident genius, do I even need to ask what you want to do when you leave school'

'Yes well I want to be a biochemist of course, but there are other little thing's I would like to accomplish in my life'.

'Okay, tell me about them'

'Well I had this quite ingenious idea only last week, I was sat in the cinema trying to enjoy a delightful little Russian movie when this rather impolite Neanderthal sat in front of me, of cause he didn't block the screen from my view' she nodded at the young man how could easily be a quarterback 'but he happened to open a bag of popcorn just at a certain point in a movie and the distraction of it made me miss the punch line to what seemed to be a highly humorous joke.'

'Yes that's happened to me sometimes'

'Well you'll be pleased to know that I have come up with the perfect solution the sound wave interrupting and dissolving cinematic beverage and snack foods opener' he smiled at her. She looked blank 'um… could you possibly run that past me again'

'The sound wave interrupting and dissolving cinematic beverage and snake foods opener' he said excitedly 'a machine that opens popcorn bags noiselessly, I have drawn up the design's for it already but I doubt I will ever build it, unfortunately I don't think it will be very useful.'

'I'm sure most people will find it extremely useful, everybody finds that annoying' she tried to encourage him.

'Yes but there's a slight problem with it' he looked embarrassed 'it takes up two rows of the cinema'

Emma frost 

There was a knock on the door 'come in' shouted the blond teenager lounging on her king sized bed. A very prim and proper looking middle aged woman walked in closing the door behind her 'miss Frost'.

Emma looked up from her magazine.

'I am Mrs Ross, an employee of your father's he has asked me to discuss with you your future option's, since you have made it very clear to your tutor that it is not her place to ask'.

Emma just stared, Mrs Ross continued.

'Your farther would like me to make it very clear to you that your choice will affect your inheritance, and status in society. Let us begin with finishing school, you will be sent to one within the next few month's, do you understand?'

Emma nodded, 'After that you will have some choice in what career you go into, with your father's permition of course. What is it that you wish to be Emma?'

Emma just stared.

'Answer me Miss Frost'

This time Emma looked straight into Mrs Ross's eyes and said coldly 'a cold hearted bitch'.

'I meant career rise miss Frost what would you like to be job wise?'

'A cold hearted bitch with a job'.

A few minute's later Mrs Ross was in the office of her boss he looked up from his work put his pen down and asked 'well?'

'You should be very proud'

'And?'

' Your suspicion's were right she would be the best heir to your company'.

Gambit 

Miss Killving held her breath and counted to ten of all the pupil's she had interviewed today – and there had been many, this was the one she dreaded the most.

Summoning her nerve's she raised her voice 'come in Mr Lebeau'.

The well built young man walked in and casually took his seat 'please mon chere call me Remy'.

'Mr Lebeau …. Remy do you have any idea's for your future'

'Of course chere, Remy have this romantic dea of de moonlight on de waters grass rustling gently and you in dese arm's, chere'

'Mr Lebeau can we please take this seriously'

'Remy always serious, chere.'

'Do You Have Any Job Interests Mr Lebeau'

'Oui'

'What?'

'Professional lover'

'REMY!'

'See there be a lot of lonely women out there chere'

'Mr Lebeau if you do not stop this, this minute I will send you to the headmistress's office'

'Ah, chere, you have broken through my defences remy be serious now. Remy he wishes to be …… no you'll just laugh.' He managed to maintain a perfectly serious face and fool her into believing his farce.

'I won't laugh'

'Oui, you will nobody un'stand'

'I promise I won't laugh'

'Remy want to be…' he lowered his head 'de t'ief'

'A thief'

'Of heart's, chere, yours.'

'**OUT MR LEBEAU, GET OUT'**


End file.
